


Into You

by Strickens



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora just wants to make her happy, Catra is impossible, Catra wants to pretend it's just sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Happy Ending, Kissing, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, PWP, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, and to make her feel good, but she knows its not, kind of, mention of masturbation, some emotional conflict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strickens/pseuds/Strickens
Summary: Catra wanted to kiss Adora.She wanted to kiss She-Ra.She wanted to fuck that stupid smirk right off of her dumb face.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 287





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was inspired to write this short series based on a piece of art my wife did, which you can find here  @Allexias on Twitter 
> 
> I also might have just wanted an excuse to write porn with some plot. Basically this starts sometime before the whole portal thing in season 3, so you can use your imagination as to when exactly it does, I left it open for interpretation. Please feel free to leave comments as I always read them and try my best to reply to everyone!
> 
> Smut will start in chapter 3. The first two chapters are just some angsty pining and kissing.

How long had it been like this now? Catra had lost track of time since Adora had left the Horde. Days? Weeks? Months? Years? If she took the time to sit down and take everything in she could probably work it out, and yeah. It probably was over a year now. There was no time for thinking about that though.

No. There was planning, scheming, working out, and training. Sure, she'd used to make fun of Adora for how much she used to work out in her spare time. She'd started to see the advantages to it now. Not only did it help her to keep up with 'She-Ra', but it was therapeutic. Nothing like screaming into a punching bag until sweat was pouring off her body and her lungs burned with a desperate aching need for oxygen.

It wasn't fair. No matter what she did, she always saw Adora's face every time she closed her eyes. That dumb smile, those glittering blue irises, her musical laugh.

Catra growled out loud, throwing the blanket off her body. Looked like it was going to be another one of those nights.

She moved to her closet and pulled on her clothes, quickly running her fingers through her hair before slipping her headpiece into place on her forehead.

The halls were quiet at this time of night except for a few night shift guards who only nodded at her in silence as she passed them.

She needed to get out. To breathe.

The night air was warm and humid, leaving a sticky sheen on her skin that made her fur lay flat from the damp. She was grateful that nobody questioned her taking a skiff and riding off into the distance; she could have easily just used the excuse that she was scouting or going to visit one of the forward Horde camps, but those would all be lies. Partially, anyway.

She'd, unfortunately, started to make a habit out of going hunting alone in the whispering woods, finding a nice quiet spot where she could climb up to the tallest tree and swing from its branches to the nearest one, practising her flips and agility. Sometimes she'd take out her frustrations on a tree that didn't ask for it, leaving strips of bark littered at her feet and the trunk gouged to all Hell.

Out here she could scream and yell and cry as loud as she wanted to and there would be nobody around to hear her. At least, that's what she'd assumed.

Tonight should have been just like any other night, the skiff left in a safe spot while she wandered off to find something to rip out this never-ending sensation of a tightly coiled wire inside of her. That's when she heard it, her pointed ears flickering and her eyes bursting open in horror.

_ No _ . It  _ couldn't _ be.

She waited a few more moments, listening intently. Just off in the distance a pained yell coursed through the air followed by the sound of a steady crack, like something solid slamming into a tree with enough force to make the ground shudder.

Leaping up into the branches nearby she cautiously and quietly made her way through the thick of the forest until she came upon a clearing, squinting at the sight of She-Ra hunched over and breathing heavily. Before her was a tree. At least, what remained of it. The trunk had been snapped completely in two, the top half having fallen away and into the shrubbery behind it.

Grunting softly, She-Ra turned, rubbing at her wrist vaguely like it had an old injury. Catra carefully made her way through the foliage so that she was still out of her sight. Something started to burn inside of her chest and she couldn't stop the rage that started to bubble up into her throat. Like a magnet, she was drawn, jumping down out of the tree behind She-Ra and letting out a husky laugh.

“Christ, even when I'm trying to get away from you, you always find a way to ruin that. Don't you Adora?”

She-Ra flinched, her muscles bunching up as her arm flung out and reached for her sword, grabbing it where it lay against the tree trunk and spinning on her heel. She pointed the tip of the sword at Catra's chest, a mere inch away, eyebrows furrowed as she glared down at the smaller woman.

“Catra! What are you doing here?”

Chuckling hoarsely, Catra took a small step forward so that the blade was just brushing against the space between her breasts.

“Please, if you're going to point that thing at me at least have the intention of using it.”

Adora eyed her warily, mouth pulled tightly into a harsh line before her eyebrows relaxed and she let out a tired sigh. The blade fell to the side, Adora looking away as a warm breeze gently tugged against her flowing golden hair. “What do you want?”

Catra frowned, eyeing her intently before letting out a bored sigh and starting to pace around Adora in a slow circle. Adora watched her, barely allowing her out of her sight.

“Honestly?” She paused, considering if she should tell the truth or not. Deciding that she had caught Adora in a moment of vulnerability, she figured it wouldn't hurt.  _ This time _ . “I came out here to vent. Punch some trees. Hunt a rabbit or two-”

“-Catra...”

“What? We haven't been able to sneak food from the outside into the Fright Zone lately,” she growled to herself, “no thanks to you and the Rebellion interrupting our supply routes.”

As she finished another lap around Adora she stopped, crossing her arms over her chest and letting the anger simmer down for a moment before throwing a glance her way. “And what about you? What are you doing out here without Glitter girl and Arrow boy?”

Adora huffed, her already glowing eyes seeming to radiate with irritation at her mentioning her friends.  _ Good _ .

“I'm...” Adora looked around, arms flailing a little, looking down at herself and then motioning to her She-Ra transformation as though that was an answer in and of itself. “Training?”

“Pfftt, uhuh. Training that involves harassing trees and destroying local habitat?”

Adora looked taken aback, eyebrows raising as she took a step towards her. “Me?? Have you seen what the Horde have been doing to innocent towns? Civilians? This is my job, I have to train, I have to-”

Catra let out a low sound of annoyance and stepped closer, matching the distance. She had to crane her neck to look up at the dumb eight-foot-tall warrior towering over her but she didn't care.

“YOU don't have to do ANYTHING! You're miss  _ perfect Adora _ , She-Ra the mighty, worshipped everywhere you go!” Catra put on a mocking tone, her voice rising a few decibels as she stepped into Adora's personal space and jabbed a finger against her chest.

Adora yelped, more out of surprise rather than pain before glaring back at her. “Oh yeah? Well, at least I don't run at the first sign of someone showing any kind of emotion!”

Screwing up her face, Catra pressed her hands into her hips. “What's that supposed to mean?!”

“It means,” Adora swung her arms out wide motioning to everything and nothing, “that you'd rather do the wrong thing because it's easy than do the right thing because it's hard!”

“Damnit Adora, this isn't about that-”

“-Then what  _ is _ it about??”

Catra paused, taken aback, eyes dilating as Adora stared down at her. Her eyes were like a silent lake in the middle of Winter, the brightest glowing moon in the sky, asking her a hundred questions all at once while also asking nothing of her at all.

“ _ I- _ ” she faltered, that gaze sucking all of the will and energy from her body as she felt the strength leave her legs. The wind blew again, Adora's cape billowing past them both as though offering them a silent moment in their own world away from everyone and everything else; a world where they were the only ones that existed.

Her knees almost gave way but a strong arm caught her around the waist and all of a sudden she felt herself pulled flush against Adora's hips. The sensation was immediately sobering, the feeling of warmth bleeding between the thin fabric of both of their outfits, her heartbeat suddenly thundering behind her rib cage.

Sucking in a breath she met Adora's eyes, the anger and disappointment gone and replaced by concern. God damnit, why did this woman have to be so soft? It wasn't  _ fair _ . 

Catra reached out, wrapping her fingers around Adora's upper arm and swallowing at the sensation of thick cords of muscle tensed underneath her touch. Her face was within reach now if she just stood on her tip-toes... or if Adora bent down to meet her.

Finding her voice, she let out a shaky breath. “I just needed to get away for a while.”

Adora's eyes shut momentarily, a warm breath spilling from her lips and caressing Catra's cheek as she spoke just above a whisper. “Me too.”

She wasn't sure in that moment what took her over, but what she did know is that right here and right now they both wanted-  _ needed- _ to not be the Catra and She-Ra that fought on opposite sides of the line. They needed to be different people, from a different time, a different universe. They needed something to break the chains that normally tied them to their roles day in and day out, like wearing cement boots while traversing endless dunes of sand.

At least that's what she'd use as her reasoning later as to why she used her free hand to slide around the back of Adora's neck and pull her down the rest of the distance.

Adora let out a small noise of surprise, her body tensing for the barest of moments before the hand wrapped around Catra's waist tightened its grip and held their bodies flush together. Groaning softly Catra melted into Adora's firm embrace, slipping both her arms around her shoulders and softening her lips to encourage Adora to press into her.

She took the cue, Catra feeling the pressure on her lips returned with fervour as Adora's mouth parted and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. 

Her heart swelled, an intense rush of heat burning her cheeks as they pressed their mouths together over and over again, a heady mixture of soft and hungry. Catra couldn't help herself, letting out a long moan as Adora's rough and calloused hands splayed against her lower back and ran up and down her slender form. She inhaled sharply, nestling one of her hands securely into never-ending blonde locks, encouraging her further.

The heat started to travel down her body, pooling lower and deeper inside of her. In response to the sensation, she tentatively let her tongue run along Adora's top lip. She felt a surge of self-satisfaction as Adora let out a breathy sigh, her lips parting and her tongue meeting hers in the middle.

Catra was enraptured. She'd always imagined what it would be like to kiss Adora, wondered what she tasted like, sounded like, felt like. And so what if maybe she'd fantasised about her in her She-Ra form? It was still Adora technically, just a little taller and a little beefier.

Just as things were starting to get good a rustling from nearby interrupted them, Adora pulling up her cloak protectively to shield Catra from any prying eyes as she looked in the direction of the sound with a panicked expression.

They stood like that, expecting the worst, for Glimmer or Bow or someone else to find them like this so it was all she could do to stay obscured by the red fabric, nestling her head against Adora's neck. There she found her pulse racing. She could smell her scent, even though it was covered by notes of vanilla and bergamot and she hated to admit that it still drove her crazy.

A few seconds passed before finally a small fluffy creature that wasn't entirely a rabbit but wasn't a fox either bounded from the bushes, looking up at them with soft purple eyes and twitching its nose curiously. Adora let out a long breath of relief, eyes falling shut.

Catra started laughing, her body shaking as she started to relax again, watching the colour creep onto Adora's cheeks.

“Catra.” She shook her head, finally giving in and allowing a small smile to break across her face. When her eyes opened they were glowing with that raw blue energy, staring down at her intensely. Catra was about to open her mouth to say something sarcastic but she was stopped short by Adora leaning down and capturing her lips again.

It was firm, needy, warm in all the right ways. Their mouths moved together in a slow rhythm, Adora pulling her cape around her shoulders and wrapping her up close in it like a blanket as she cupped Catra's jaw with her other large palm. The grip was strong. Intoxicating, and as they finally parted she knew she must have looked a right mess because Adora was just grinning down at her.

Frowning, Catra sighed and extricated herself from She-Ra's embrace. “Don't look so smug about it.”

“Me? Smug? Pfft,  _ noooo _ idea what you're talking about.” Adora smirked, crossing her arms over her chest and looking the smuggest she'd ever seen her. It needled her to no end.

“This isn't because I like you.”

“Oh no, right. Of course.” Adora waved her off, raising an eyebrow. “You don't like me, you just totally wanna jump She-Ra's bones.”

Rounding on her Catra growled, throwing her arms up in the air. “Shut up! You're one to talk!”

Adora laughed, her eyes sparkling with a joy that Catra hadn't seen in her eyes since-

“Ugh, you're impossible.” Catra started smoothing her fingers through her hair, making sure it was in place and semi-presentable. “Are we done here? I need to head back.”

Something crossed Adora's features that she couldn't quite place as the woman's eyes softened and her grin was replaced by a half-hearted smile.

“Right, sure, me too I guess. It's late and... sleep. I should probably sleep.” Adora looked unsure of herself, redness creeping onto her cheeks as she rubbed at the back of her neck.

Catra hated to admit it but part of her secretly yearned to follow her back to Brightmoon or wherever like a lost little puppy. Maybe they'd get to cuddle or even kiss some more, spend the night together in the same bed like they used to.

No. Her place was in the Horde. It's where she belonged. It's what she was good for.

“Just... get out of here Adora.”

She couldn't force herself to make eye contact, instead turning away, arms tensed at her sides and hands balled into fists so tight that her claws almost drew blood in her palms. As she made her way back to where she'd left the skiff her legs tried to give away again, this time no one being there to catch her.

Digging her hands into the grass beneath her she finally let her tears fall.

Silent and alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for all the awesome comments and kudos, it really does mean a lot to me. I'm glad ya'll are getting invested in the story, and don't worry, the smut will be here in the next chapter so it's not a long wait now :)

Several months had passed since her and Adora’s encounter in the woods, and Catra had promised herself that she would ensure it would never happen again. She’d let herself slip for the smallest of moments, allowed herself to indulge in a selfish, non-existent fantasy world where she and Adora belonged to one another.

Her body had ached and trembled as she’d guiltily imagined that night over and over again in her head, imagining what could have happened if she’d stayed and let Adora have her way with her. Catra had brought herself to a crippling climax alone in her bed more than once, whispering Adora’s name as hot, fresh tears streaked down her cheeks.

It wasn’t fair. Her body wasn’t supposed to betray her like this. Not when She-Ra had had her fun and then likely never again had a passing thought about her.

So she’d stayed away from the woods. Cooped herself up like a caged animal until she was climbing up the walls, all of her muscles screaming at her to let them run wild and burn up all their energy until she was nothing more than an exhausted heap of fur.

She couldn’t stay away from Adora forever though. 

It was another hot day with barely any breeze to offer comfort from the stifling air. She’d been tasked with overseeing a small team at a village on the outskirts of Dryll, hoping to get some fresh supplies into the Fright Zone. 

But of course who should show up but She-Ra herself in all her glory and her two best friends. Catra growled under her breath, watching as ‘Glitter’ and ‘Arrow Boy’ started to deal with the Horde lackeys. Her fingers unfurled and as she caught She-Ra’s eyes across the battlefield she unsheathed her obsidian black claws and offered a cocky, lopsided smirk.

“Hey, Adora.” She called, purposely low and sultry, watching the way She-Ra’s brows rose on her face and a light flush flecked her cheekbones.

Good to know she still offered a tantalizing distraction to the blonde.

“Catra?” Adora called out, her voice loud and firm but an edge of weariness to it. Catra let out a high pitched giggle, equal parts teasing and warning.

“What, you didn’t think this would be easy for you, did you?” She provoked her, legs coiling like springs underneath her as she leapt for a nearby ledge and dug her claws in. The rockface was rough and sturdy, enough for her to haul herself up and over until she was looking down at Adora below with a smug expression.

“If you want me, come and get me.” She teased, taking a few steps backward as She-Ra also launched herself at the ledge, albeit with far less grace.

Catra could still hear the fighting going on down below but it was now obscured from her vision. She tried to give Adora the slip, silently making her way through a small gulley that opened up into a thicket of drooping willow trees and dense shrubbery.

“Catra!” She could hear Adora call out from somewhere behind her, rolling her eyes and slipping behind a tree to conceal her figure. 

She waited until she heard a branch snap, whirling around the tree and lunging forwards with her fist heading right for She-Ra’s face. It would have landed too but Adora heard her movement at the last second and dodged to the side and out of the way.

_ Good. _ It had been a while since she’d had a worthwhile sparring partner.

With a grunt of anger, Catra swung for her again, this time with an open palm and sharp claws. Adora dodged her again, countering with a slow uppercut and a series of quick punches. None of them landed.

Catra laughed to herself. Adora was pulling her punches and telegraphing hard. She didn’t want to hit her, big fucking softy.

“C’mon Adora, you can do better than that.” She mocked, easily dodging her blows and jabbing back at her with a hit to her sternum.

Adora huffed, taking a step back and clenching her fists at her side.

“I don’t want to fight you Catra!”

“Oh yeah? Well, maybe you should!”

She lunged at her again but Adora used that momentum to her advantage, catching Catra by the arm and flinging her off balance. This just irritated her to no end. Finding her footing again she whirled back on Adora and shoved hard at her shoulders.

“Fuck you!”

Adora’s eyes widened as she fell back a step, out of hurt or confusion Catra wasn’t sure. Adora’s eyes crinkled softly in the middle and those stupid glowing irises just reminded Catra of their encounter in the whispering woods. That just made anger coil up in her chest again.

Grunting, Catra shoved her again, a well of hurt and need and something else stabbing inside of her chest. Her lungs heaved and she slammed her fists into She-Ra’s chest and let out a cry.

“Fuck you! _Fuck_ _you,_ Adora!”

She was vaguely aware of wetness running down her face and burning her eyes as thick, warm hands came around her wrists and held her arms in place. Not caging her, not pushing her away. Just… letting her be there.

Eventually, the hands around her wrists loosened, coming to cup her face and tilting her head up to face the warrior woman towering above her.

Expecting to find hatred and anger and disdain there all she saw was heat and a silent apology.  _ Fuck you, Adora, I don’t need your apologies. I need- _

As though mirroring her thought, Adora rushed down to capture her lips in a crushing kiss. Catra whimpered into the contact, immediately opening her mouth to invite more and Adora dived in, taking her greedily.

There wasn’t even time to think about the fact that they were supposed to be fighting. That she was supposed to be leading a team or that Adora’s rag-tag friends were probably looking for her and could find them like this.

Catra didn’t care. There were no thoughts, regrets, or biting comebacks. All there was was stupid, beautiful Adora worshipping her lips and making small and desperate noises. Adora’s hands dragged roughly down, catching on the fabric of her top but she didn’t care as they came to her hips and pulled them flush together without an ounce of effort.

She was vaguely aware that they were moving backwards in a slow dance until her back thumped against a tree and she found herself pinned there, carding her fingers through shimmering gold hair, tilting her neck back as She-Ra kissed feverishly down her jawline and to her pulse point.

By now she’d lost all rational thought. Her eyes were welded shut as her skin burned with a heat she’d never known before. Lips sealed around a spot on her neck and sucked, teeth grazing ever so slightly as a tongue lashed over the skin to soothe it afterwards.

“ _ Adora, _ ” she whispered reverently, her husky voice cracking as another moan left her lips, “ _ god. _ ”

A rough hand trailed from her hip to her lower abdomen, gently running along the fabric there, teasing at the skin hidden underneath and making Catra let loose a soft moan. Pressing her hips forwards into Adora’s hand she used the hair she was running her fingers through as leverage to bring their mouths back together again in a deep and longing kiss.

With one steady movement, Adora tucked one arm underneath Catra’s backside and dragged her up the tree trunk so she could stand up straight and make up for their height difference.

Catra willingly obliged, wrapping her legs around Adora’s waist and giving her hips a little wiggle to try and find some kind of friction between them.

Pulling away, Adora gave her a lopsided grin that only made the heat between her legs burn even hotter. She felt a jolt followed by an aching throb that if it wasn’t seen to soon would drive her absolutely mad.

She felt fingers teasing at the hem of her leggings, playing with the clasp on her belt as blue eyes burned into hers.

“Catra,” Adora spoke, her voice deeper than usual and with a tight edge to it, “Can I- I mean, I want to-”

The calloused fingers tugged at her belt buckle, the action just making Catra ache with longing even more. She let out a ragged breath, pressing several desperate kisses to Adora’s parted lips.

“ _ Yes _ , Adora.”

Adora continued to kiss her with renewed vigor, letting out a breathy moan as she began to work at the clasp.

“Adora?!”

Glimmer’s voice rang out in the distance and the two of them were both suddenly very aware of where they were and what they were doing. Adora almost dropped her on her arse in her hurry to place Catra back on the ground. Catra gave her an unimpressed glare but still reached forwards to brush some messy strands of blonde hair out of her face.

“Go, before the two idiots see us here.”

Adora looked torn, her eyebrows bunching together and lips forming a little pout like they always did when something didn’t go according to plan. “Catra.”

Despite the risk, Catra found her lips captured again in another kiss that seared with heat and longing. Adora didn’t put any space between them when their lips parted.

“I want to see you again.”

_ I know. So do I. _

It’s what she wanted to say, but she wouldn’t open herself up to saying it. 

She let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes for a moment before settling them back on Adora’s face. They watched each other as though trying to figure out a puzzle.

“Tomorrow night, the Whispering Woods. Same time and place as before.” Catra spoke firmly, reaching out with a soft smile to drag one of her claws carefully along Adora’s jawline. “Don’t be late.”

There was a moment where She-Ra’s expression softened, reminding her of all those times where they’d have a sleepover and shared a secret with each other, or just stayed up all night rambling about whatever came to their mind. She averted her gaze.

“I won’t.”

With that, she watched as Adora slipped into the woods to catch up with her friends. Once she heard their distant conversation fading off into the distance she let out a long breath, finally allowing herself to collapse against the tree.

Smiling, she touched her fingers against her neck. She could still feel her lips there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut begins this chapter, so if you're not interested in said smut, please click away now :)  
> As always I love reading your comments and can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Enjoy you thirsty guys, gals, and non-binary pals <3

This was stupid. Actually stupid. Why the fuck was she even doing this anyway? Sure she’d told Adora to meet her in the whispering woods, but that didn’t mean she actually wanted her to, right? Maybe it would just be funny to imagine Adora standing around in the forest for hours waiting for her, only for Catra to never show up. 

Or maybe she could just show up and hide in the bushes so she could see the look of anger and disappointment on Adora’s dumb face. 

Thinking of it didn’t bring her a sense of joy or pleasure like she expected it to though. It just left a strange, bitter taste in her mouth, and the subtle ache that had been building in her since yesterday was only growing worse by the minute and was practically dragging her out here despite her internal protests.

Well, maybe she wasn’t exactly protesting _that_ hard.

Tonight was a little cooler. Dark clouds had rolled in over the Fright Zone earlier in the day, sparks of lightning cracking across the sky like ribbons of blue and white, illuminating the skeletons of ruined tanks and destroyed weaponry.

Their destruction had been at the hands of She-Ra and her friends at some point. She couldn’t remember when exactly. Maybe it didn’t really matter in the end.

Eventually, she found her way into the woods, tracing out the same path she usually took using the visual cues of broken branches and gouged out skids in the dirt where she’d leaned too sharply in the skiff and grazed the ground.

Lately, it had seemed as though the forest had been more eager to welcome her, unlike it had in the past when it blocked her at every turn.

Bringing her skiff to a stop she hopped off, walking the rest of the short distance to the clearing up ahead. Pushing the overhanging vines and branches out of the way, her eyes widened at the sight awaiting her.

She-Ra was standing in the center of the clearing, hands on hips as she stared at the small tent she must have erected while waiting on Catra. There was also a small campfire burning nearby, crackling into the night and occasionally emitting a few orange sparks into the air.

This. This was not what she expected.

Taking a few tentative steps into the space she looked around, wondering if Adora had anything else hidden around the secret campsite that she didn’t know about. She must have heard her footsteps, turning around and giving an awkward smile as she rubbed at the back of her neck.

“Hey… Catra.”

It was a quiet and unsure greeting, her cheeks slowly flushing as she awaited a reply.

Clearing her throat, Catra threw on her best smug smirk and made her way confidently into the blonde, 8-foot tall woman’s personal space.

“Wow Adora, you went to all this trouble just for little old me?”

Adora caught herself, her cheeks darkening as she looked away and laughed self consciously. “What? It’s cold out and looks like rain and I didn’t want us to get soaked in the middle of the woods and freeze to death-”

“Adora,” Catra cut in, her smirk softening, “it’s great.”

A smile of confidence worked its way onto Adora’s features, her glowing blue eyes radiating with excitement.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” Catra stepped closer now, their bodies almost touching. She ran her fingers achingly slowly along the length of She-Ra’s toned forearms and up her biceps, enjoying the way the skin came up in goose pimples in the wake of her touch.

_This was a bad idea._

The hitch of breath that escaped Adora’s lips was encouragement enough for her to tilt her head upwards, a sharp pang of heat running through her center at the sight of Adora’s eyes burning with a hidden want and desire. Her hands slid along Adora’s collarbone, tracing their outline before working up to her neck. She buried them in her silken hair, pulling the taller woman down until their lips met.

At that moment, Catra could forget everything. She could forget their fighting, the war between their two factions, the strangling sensation that tightened her throat and made her eyes burn whenever she thought about Adora being ripped away from her.

Here, she could simply stop and feel. Stop and taste. And God did Adora taste _good_. Even better than she’d imagined she’d taste the hundreds of times she’d dreamed about kissing her. Of course, she already knew that. They’d kissed twice now. Probably two times more than they should have, but still.

Catra parted her lips, a deep well of hunger and desire pooling in her stomach as Adora moaned softly, tipping her head and all too quickly responding to her deepening of the kiss. Adora’s tongue was soft and cautious at first but soon became insistent as Catra dug her claws into her waist and pulled their bodies closer together.

She was mildly aware of the heat from the nearby campfire and the rumbling of thunder overhead but she didn’t care. Her body was burning with desire, a desire that had been building and building ever since that first time in the woods when Adora had kissed her until she was dizzy.

All she wanted was more of that. She wanted every inch of her covered by those lips, those calloused hands. More than anything she wanted all of Adora all to herself, completely hers and no one else’s.

Maybe she could have that. Even if it was only for a while.

Raking her hands up Adora’s spine she took great pleasure in the sharp inhale of breath the tall woman took in, enjoying a moment of self-satisfaction before said woman reached down and tucked her hands under her thighs and lifted her so quickly she momentarily lost her bearings. A deep moan resonated from her throat; Adora waited for her to wrap her legs around her hips before she started carrying her in the direction of the tent.

She felt the brushing of the tent fabric against her back as Adora ducked under the entrance, their lips still locked and desperately pressing into each other, trying to find as much contact and warmth as they could.

Just as she was starting to enjoy herself a little too much, Catra felt gravity rushing through her body as she was dropped unceremoniously onto a slightly firm bedroll. She let out a high pitched squeak as she made contact, staring up at an all too smug She-Ra grinning down at her.

Catra couldn’t find it in herself to be mad, a whole new level of heat pooling in her centre as she watched Adora quirk one of her stupid eyebrows.

Still, not one to let the moment get the better of her, she lowered her eyelids and let a delicious smirk curve her lips.

“Well, are you just going to leave me here while you stare, or are you going to take care of me yourself?” To make her point very clear, Catra slid her fingers into the fabric tucked into her leggings, tugging it loose and revealing a strip of her softly furred stomach and the lines carved in her abdomen that led a path underneath her pants.

Adora looked like she’d just seen a ghost, her throat bobbing and her cheeks darkening. All that confidence quickly disappeared and was replaced with clumsy, rushed movements as she bumped her head on the roof of the tent, tripped over the edge of the bedroll, and finally landed on top of Catra in a big, muscled heap.

Their legs were tangled, Adora’s glowing mane falling over her face and her crown had fallen off and landed somewhere to the side. Catra vaguely wondered if that costume even came off at all.

Peering up, she met sky blue eyes and a sheepish smile. “S-sorry.” Adora apologized, a bubbling giggle of nervousness making its way out of her and reminding Catra that Adora and She-Ra were still very much the same person.

Smiling softly, Catra raked her claws along Adora’s arms and up to her collarbone, dragging them over her shoulders so her arms were draped around Adora’s neck.

“Don’t tell me you’re sorry,” she rocked her hips up so that their abdomens pressed together, “ _show_ me how sorry you are.”

Fresh heat scalded her body as She-Ra’s lips crashed into her again with renewed vigour. They instantly opened her up, claiming and tasting her, pushing against her lips again and again with equal measures of silk and stone. Catra felt a hand slide down to her hip, fingers digging into her soft skin and pulling her even closer. 

She felt Adora’s lips leave her own, the missing warmth and contact instantly making her whine, but they soon started to carve a path of warm and open-mouthed kisses down her jawline and to her neck. This new sensation sent spiraling tendrils of tingling pleasure down her spine and to her toes, a series of short gasps pushing from her throat as she tilted her head back to give Adora better access.

The same hand on her hip now started to snake its way underneath her top, fingers sliding through her thin fur and delivering delicious pressure as they moved up her abdomen. It stopped just below the curve of her breasts, the lips at her neck abandoning what they were doing as Adora leaned back and used her other hand to bring Catra’s face to look at her.

Catra gave her a curious look, her cheeks warm and the rest of her body even warmer. She felt the hand slip from her shirt and tug at the hem.

“Can I take this off?” Adora asked, her voice soft as she chewed on her lower lip. Catra smirked.

“I’d be offended if you didn’t.”

With a smile returning to her face, Adora pressed a quick kiss to her lips before reaching down and grabbing the garment’s hem, pulling it up. Catra sat up just far enough that Adora could get it off the rest of the way, letting out a hitched breath as the cool air brushed against her now bare torso.

Adora was still sitting back, her eyes now large as saucers and her cheeks pinker than ever. Her lips were parted and she let out a soft whine as she very openly stared at Catra’s chest. 

While it was incredibly endearing it also made Catra feel self-conscious about her now exposed breasts. Her nipples had already started to harden and she wasn’t sure if it was in response to the cold or those glowing eyes gazing down at them.

Playing it off, she let out a soft laugh and ran her palm up the length of one of Adora’s toned arms.

“See something you like?”

If it was possible to embarrass the woman even more she was sure she had succeeded in doing so, Adora letting out an awkward giggle as she lowered herself back down until their chests were almost touching.

“Yes! Yeah… I mean… that is…. I-I think you’re beautiful. Really, _really_ beautiful. And this is good. _So good_ … so much better than I thought it would be.”

She didn’t want to assume, but if she didn’t know any better she would have guessed it was Adora’s first time being… intimate with someone else. Of course, it was Catra’s too. But Adora didn’t need to know that.

Catra had seen a handful of illicit vids that some of the older cadets managed to sneak into the Fright Zone and shared around on a private server. She’d hidden away and watched them on her video pad, enraptured by anything that had two women together; she always skipped anything that had men in it.

She’d remembered some of the things from those videos. The ways the women had touched each other, tasted each other. It had given her enough ideas to continue her fantasies in her head of what she’d do to Adora; what she’d let Adora do to her.

Now it was actually happening. Part of her was terrified she was going to wake up in her bed alone, with moist slicked underwear and an incessant ache in her center that she would desperately try to appease with her hand. Wishing, wanting that it was Adora’s.

Her cheeks coloured but she let her facade of confidence overtake her features. “You like these, huh?” She teased, her fingers trailing light patterns across her chest and watching the way Adora’s eyes fixated on them.

“Uhuh,” Adora replied absently, husk in her voice as she inhaled a stuttered breath.

Boldness coursed through her at the effect she could so easily have over her, wrapping her fingers around one of Adora’s wrists and dragging it directly to one of her breasts. The blonde let out a high pitched moan, her fingers instinctively flexing and testing the softness underneath them. They gently squeezed before relaxing and curving around the small shape, the pads of her fingers dragging against Catra’s skin and teasing over the very outer edge of her areola.

Gasping, Catra found herself rocking her hips and pushing her chest up into the hand that was so cautiously exploring her. Adora noticed, looking up at her and locking eyes as she dared to run a fingertip in circles around her rapidly hardening nipple. 

Goddess, nothing in those videos could have prepared Catra for the way every little touch would send waves of red hot pleasure shooting through her body and building up in a delicious well of aching pressure in her lower abdomen. Adora’s thumb brushed against her nipple, sending a fresh wave of heat through her and making a tight moan escape her throat. 

Adora was fascinated by her chest, lips parted deliciously as she stared reverently at her breasts and repeated the action, thumb flickering over a nipple again and eliciting the same response from Catra. It was beautiful, soft, tender and so much more than she had imagined it would be, but she needed more.

Catra couldn’t stop staring at her lips, wondering how it would feel to have that soft, silken heat envelop her as she’d seen in the videos she’d watched. Reaching up she cupped a hand behind Adora’s neck and applied gentle pressure, guiding her head down to her breast. Adora’s breath caught in her throat, her large hands ghosting down to Catra’s hip as she leaned in, her mouth enclosing around a nipple and tongue running over it in slow and languid movements.

If she’d thought her hands had felt good then _holy shit_ did her mouth feel even better. The heat and slickness of her tongue massaging and sliding over her nipple sent shockwaves down her spine and directly to her center. She found her hand tangling into blonde hair and pulling her down more firmly onto her breast, more moans spilling from her throat as she arched her back into Adora’s mouth.

She could get lost in this feeling. Adora above her, on top of her, their bodies pressed together and her tongue writing song lyrics into her skin. Another moan pulled at her throat as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes, breath coming in irregular gasps as Adora carved a path of kisses from one side of her chest to the other so she could deliver the same attention to her other breast.

The hand at her hip started to idly play with the hem of her pants and tug experimentally at her belt, seeming to be trying to find the best way to get the garment of clothing off. Her cheeks burned but a small smile worked its way onto her lips, peering down she used one of her hands to guide Adora’s to her belt buckle where she showed her how to press in the clasps to release it.

“Here.” She offered, watching Adora’s face light up appreciatively, her hands taking over the rest of the job and starting to shuck her tight leggings down her hips.

Catra lifted herself up, holding her breath as both her underwear and pants were pulled down her legs and over her ankles with a little bit of wriggling as she finally managed to free her feet from the fabric.

Fully exposed now, she bit her lower lip as Adora stared at her body, her eyes raking over her from bottom to top. A crooked grin cracked the blonde’s lips as she crawled back up her body and delivered a long and heated kiss to her lips. Catra surrendered herself to it, giving herself into the mouth lavishing her with lust and desire and something else she couldn’t define.

As they broke apart, breaths coming in shortened gasps, Adora played her fingers along her outer thigh. “Can I try something?”

Catra wanted to tell her to just _shut the fuck up and fuck her already_ so she could release this burning ache pulsing in her sex but all she could do was offer a dumb nod, too focussed on those soft pink lips dancing a hairs breath away from hers.

Humming in approval, Adora pressed one last kiss to her lips before starting to make her way down her body. She pressed a few kisses to her chest, her upper abdomen, her belly button, her hips, and her lower abdomen.

Watching enraptured, Catra could only hold her breath and moan every so often as she watched the woman inch closer and closer to her center.

She didn’t think Adora would know anything about oral sex, so imagine her surprise when the cocky little shit started delivering tiny little kisses along the top of her mound, to the very inner crux of her thighs and her labia. Every touch was driving what felt like hot ice picks into her insides, the pleasure building up to such a tight point that it was starting to become painful. If Adora didn’t stop teasing her soon she didn’t think she could last much longer.

Thankfully she didn’t have to wait long. Warm fingers played at her center, running along the outer edge of her slit before gently parting her. She felt the cool air hit her where she was soaked in her own wetness before the biting edge of cold was replaced with an insistent and delicious heat that almost instantaneously sent her over the edge.

Letting out a sharp cry of pleasure she dug her claws into the bedroll below her, her free hand trembling as it slid down her body and found Adora’s wrapped around her thigh and holding her closer. She slipped her fingers into Adora’s grasp, letting out another long moan as the woman rearranged her hand so that their fingers were intertwined, grounding her.

The tongue on her clit circled, massaged, and delivered long strokes as Adora tried to find what made Catra make the best sounds. When the length of it ran along the sensitive nub and began lavishing it with soft, warm licks, she felt her hips buck into her hungry mouth and she struggled to find her breath.

She felt Adora’s other hand slide up between her legs, the rough pads of her fingers sliding through her wetness with so much ease it would have been embarrassing had she been capable of any coherent thought at that moment. But as it stood, all she could do was offer breathy moans of encouragement as they slipped under Adora’s chin and pressed experimentally at her entrance.

“ _F-fuck_ … Adora!” Her cheeks flushed crimson as tingles of pleasure pulsed through her and her hips bucked upwards into her hand encouragingly.

Letting out her own low moan, the vibrations sending shockwaves through her clit, Adora pushed carefully with her middle finger until it had slipped past Catra’s entrance and was enveloped by the warmth inside of her.

Adora’s finger moved slow, inching in until she was past her second knuckle. This new sensation of being filled and the delicious pressure was making Catra’s whole body burn with need and desire. The finger slowly pulled out before slipping back in again, another moan vibrating against her clit. She wondered if Adora was enjoying this just as much as she was.

As though answering her question, the mouth wrapped around her clit abandoned it for long enough for the woman to find her words.

“You feel so good Catra.”

_Fuck_. Even hearing those words was almost enough to spill her over the edge, but she tensed her thighs and rocked her hips again, begging Adora to continue without using her words.

With another moan of approval, the blonde woman dipped back down again, returning to her clit with renewed vigor while her finger curled inside of her in such a way it made a low moan burn her throat. That encouragement was all Adora needed, continuing the motion as she pressed her finger into Catra’s front wall, her tongue pressing and circling her in all the right ways.

The noises she was making now she was sure could be heard from miles away but she didn’t care, the slick wetness of her sex and Adora’s mouth echoing in her ears and just making her burn more and more with the reality of being at the blonde woman’s mercy. 

She felt the tightly wound muscles pulsing and throbbing around Adora’s fingers, a wildfire spreading across every inch of her skin and her breath becoming more sporadic as she felt herself nearing her crescendo. Sensing the buildup, Adora sped up her ministrations, her fingers finding the perfect spot inside of her and curling harder against it when Catra’s thighs began trembling in response.

Her moans became broken, high pitched, her fingers grasping for purchase in Adora’s hair as her hips bucked against her mouth. It was almost too much, white-hot heat boiling over inside of her as she finally reached her climax. Her body shook, rocking against soft lips that encouraged her and guided her through her orgasm. She barely heard Adora’s low moans as she coaxed the very last twitches and pulses of orgasm out of her.

Head falling back onto the pillow behind her, she struggled to catch her breath. That warm tongue ran softly along her slit in an attempt to help clean her up, the sensation sending a few aftershocks through her body until Adora let out a soft moan and climbed back up her body.

There was no energy left inside of her and she felt like her bones had melted into goo, a pleasant tingling glow radiating throughout her as she felt puffy and warm lips press a kiss to her mouth. She returned it slowly, tasting herself on Adora’s lips and feeling just a bit proud of that fact.

“Did I do a good job?” Adora asked, her voice soft.

Catra cracked open her eyes, looking at her as though she was the dumbest person on Etheria before cracking a crooked smile. “I mean I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk for a while if that answers your question.”

Adora grinned that stupid smug grin that lit up her whole face and just made Catra want to kiss her even harder. Humming softly, Catra closed her eyes again.

“Where did you even learn to fuck like that?”

“Oh, Glimmer.”

Catra paused, her eyes shooting open and a spark of anger burning in her throat. “What?!”

Adora was watching her for a moment before her eyebrows shot up on her head and her cheeks went pink. “Oh. OH, no no, not like that! We didn’t… Glimmer and I are just friends!”

Still visibly irritated, Catra glared at Adora as the blonde flopped down on the bedroll beside her, propped up on an elbow.

“Care to elaborate?”

Still blushing, Adora absent-mindedly began playing with the short, soft fur that covered Catra’s chest.

“She told me about ‘the birds and the bees’. Then she took me to the library and got some books for me to borrow to read about… stuff.” Adora looked away, suddenly incredibly fascinated with a spot on Catra’s stomach.

Thunder rumbled overhead and rain began gently pattering against the fabric of the tent, slowly at first until it built up steam into a steady downfall. Catra hated to admit it but she was secretly glad that it hadn’t been what she had assumed when Adora mentioned Glimmer. Her sour mood slowly faded as she enjoyed the attention she was receiving from calloused fingers.

The thought of anyone else having anything to do with Adora sexually or romantically made something turn inside of her and clench at her heart, squeezing until she couldn’t breathe.

Clearing her throat, she pressed a hand against Adora’s chest and gently guided her until she was now the one on her back, Catra slotting herself against her side and running a clawed finger down her neck.

“You’ll have to show me what other ‘stuff’ you’ve learned about in those books.” She teased, watching as Adora laughed nervously below her. They locked eyes for a moment as Catra ran her hand down the tall warrior’s body, enjoying the way Adora’s chest rose and fell with every passing second.

“So, does this costume come off or am I going to have to tear it off of you?”

Adora’s cheeks burned red, her mouth working but no words coming out.

Raising an eyebrow, Catra let her hand slide down the fabric-covered body until it reached her sex, a low purr rising in her throat as she felt the heat and damp soaking the fabric.

“Catra!” Adora gasped, her eyes closing momentarily and a soft whine escaping her.

“So _wet_ princess, is this all for me?” She teased, her voice low and sultry as she leaned in and pressed a series of kisses along Adora’s neck.

A desperate moan escaped Adora’s lips as her hand raked along her spine, pulling her closer.

“I can’t help it! Did you hear the sounds you made?” Adora almost sounded dumbfounded and she had to admit that no, she didn’t pay attention to any of the sounds that came out of her while the blonde’s head was between her legs.

“No, but maybe you can give me a demo.” Catra teased, her hand running back up her body and finding a hardened nipple underneath the tight fabric and grazing her thumb against it.

Adora moaned. A beautiful sound that made Catra’s insides pulse with fresh arousal and want, but she’d had her turn. She wanted to return the favour. She wanted to feel the woman underneath her turn to putty in her hands.

Kissing Adora’s neck she continued her ministrations, rubbing against Adora’s nipples through the fabric and watching the way her body wriggled and her thighs pressed together to provide some kind of relief from the sensations of pleasure. She wanted to enjoy this, enjoy the sensation of Adora underneath her fingertips, the way her skin smelled of a mix of perfume and sweat, and how her soft voice turned sharp when she pressed in the right places.

Hand trailing down again, she searched for some kind of zipper or buttons or belt in the outfit but she couldn’t find it. She briefly wondered how the fuck Adora was supposed to go to the bathroom in the magical outfit but she supposed that she probably turned off She-Ra in the case of something like that. A wicked smile curved her lips as she considered that if the outfit was magical, then surely any damage done to it would be repaired every time the woman transformed.

Tugging at the tight material over Adora’s stomach, she unsheathed her claws and in one swift movement sliced an opening in it from one side to the other.

“Catra!” Adora gasped, her cheeks burning red and her glowing eyes pulsing with electricity.

Catra merely offered her a mock look of pity, tugging up the fabric to essentially turn it into a two-piece outfit until it popped over her rounded breasts and exposed them to the cold air. Inhaling sharply, Adora closed her eyes and let her head fall back as Catra eyed off her prize hungrily.

“You know, I really miss getting to see these beauties every time we got showered and changed in the locker rooms.” She teased, a sultry lilt to her voice as a fang poked out and she lowered herself closer.

“Oh my god,” Adora let out a huff of laughter, her chest bobbing with the action. “You’re such a pervert!”

Snorting, Catra gently cupped one of her breasts and squeezed it before she brought her lips within breaths distance from a hardened nipple.

“Hey, I only had eyes for you, princess.”

_Still do._

Shoving away that thought, she took Adora’s nipple into her mouth and suckled firmly. A sharp cry broke from the blonde’s throat and she felt fingers course through her hair, encouraging her closer, bringing a deep moan from Catra’s throat as she lapped her tongue across the hard, pink nub.

It was so good, feeling her like this, tasting her like this. She could already feel more arousal building and burning inside of her but she needed this, she needed to show Adora physically just how much she wanted and needed her even if she couldn’t verbalise it.

The blonde was already losing herself, loud moans slipping from her parted lips like the sweetest song Catra had ever heard. Catra was fairly certain her own moans of approval were matching hers and at some point, her other hand had found its way to the other breast and was giving that nipple just as much attention as the other one, albeit minus the delicious, consuming warmth of her lips and tongue.

She must have lost herself in the moment, only just noticing Adora desperately gasping her name and a large hand enclosing around her wrist. The motion made her look up, lips slipping off the nipple with a pop as she admired the redness creeping down Adora’s neck and the way her breath came in hard and ragged gasps.

“Catra.” She tried again, this time using her shaking hand to guide Catra’s down her body, her hips rocking in a ‘come hither’ motion that made fresh heat rise in her abdomen.

If it was any other time Catra would have smirked with satisfaction at the effect she was having on the blonde woman, but right now all she could think about was the way her body was calling to her like a siren, hand directing her slender fingers down to the hem of her shorts.

“Impatient much?” Catra mumbled with a soft smile and the husk of desire in her voice, pulling away from Adora just long enough to grasp the pants in both hands and start tugging them down.

Adora lifted her hips all too quickly, allowing for the offending fabric to be pulled off and kicked to the side. Catra quickly lay back down again, this time pressing her lips to Adora’s mouth in a hungry and needy kiss.

She could feel the vibrations of Adora’s desperate moans as their mouths clashed. One of her sharp canines scraped against the blonde’s lip in her exuberance, and she was about to pull away to apologise when Adora whimpered and only melted further into the passionate embrace, tongue gliding along Catra’s in easy movements that only encouraged her more.

Remembering what the woman had wanted from her in the first place, Catra slid her hand down between waiting thighs, pleased with herself when she carefully parted Adora open and slipped down to see just how wet she was. When she felt the warm slickness dripping from the blonde she shivered with excitement and unconsciously began purring eagerly.

“Fuck Adora, you’re so wet.” She spoke softly, her breath hitching as she circled her fingers around the swollen entrance to gather up as much of it as she could.

Trembling beneath her, Adora whimpered and arched her back into the movement. “Y-your… f-fault.” 

At that Catra chuckled. She’d gladly take the blame for this.

Kissing her way down to Adora’s neck, she slid her fingers back up and found Adora’s achingly swollen clit, hard and waiting for her touch. She wasted no time in using two fingers to circle it, establishing an easy, firm rhythm that had Adora’s hips bucking into her hand and her moans coming in deep and throaty.

Thunder rolled overhead, the rain still pattering down and muffling the cries of pleasure as Catra picked up her pace, rolling and circling her fingers harder until she found a pace that had the blonde woman gasping and whimpering below her.

“God… Catra… s-so much better…. than doing it… myself.” Adora’s admission made Catra moan, the thought of the woman with her hand down her pants bringing herself to orgasm a wonderful and delicious thought.

“I’d sure hope it’s better than masturbating, or else we’d have a problem,” Catra teased, nipping along the tendon on Adora’s throat before lavishing the spots with licks and kisses.

“You’re so much better in person… too.”

Catra’s cheeks warmed and her breath caught in her chest. Did Adora really think about her while touching herself? God, just that thought alone made her pussy ache with a burning desire that only one person could fill. She wanted to make Adora feel the same, pressing her fingers down more firmly and increasing the speed as she felt the woman underneath her start gasping for breath and clinging to her for dear life.

“I want to feel you cum,” Catra whispered hoarsely, kissing just below her earlobe. She maintained that rhythm, listening to every strangled moan and whimper, every breath, smelling the scent of Adora’s sex, and tasting her heartbeat on her tongue. 

“So close… Catra… I-”

There was a pause as more thunder crackled overhead and she felt Adora’s clit throb underneath the pads of her fingers.

“That’s it, come for me.” Catra husked, her voice like amber and wood smoke.

She rubbed firm and tight circles as Adora let out a desperate cry, her body shaking and shuddering from the force of her orgasm. Her arms clung to Catra’s smaller frame, holding her close as it tore through her like lightning and left her in a sweaty, shivering mess.

“That’s it baby, I’ve got you,” Catra whispered, slowing down her motions until they stopped completely, leaving her fingers still to apply soft pressure until the body below her stopped trembling.

It wasn’t like her to be soft, but at this moment it’s all she wanted. She reached for a blanket left to the side of the bedroll and used what little room for movement she had while still on top of Adora to pull it over the two of them.

After all, it was just them here. Alone. The two of them. In their own world. She nuzzled into the crook of Adora’s neck, listening to the steady heartbeat there as it returned to its normal rhythm. The purr in her chest came naturally as Adora sighed and wrapped her more tightly in her arms, the sweat on her skin slowly cooling and drying.

“That was amazing.”

Catra smiled, running her fingers up the hard line of Adora’s stomach.

“Yeah.” She agreed.

They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other, exploring one another with soft touches and the occasional kiss. Eventually, Adora broke the silence.

“Catra I-” she paused, inhaling a sharp breath before continuing. “-We should do this again.”

Chuckling, Catra propped herself up on an elbow to look at her face, her heart skipping a beat as she saw the soft expression the blonde was wearing. Her eyes were warm and needy and it was almost too much to bear. Tucking a few strands of blonde hair behind Adora’s ear she let herself have this moment.

“Yeah, we should.”

She returned her head to Adora’s collarbone, enveloped by the warmth and closeness again as she listened to the rain falling outside. There was no way she was going to go out and return to the Fright Zone until she was certain it had stopped and she wasn’t going to get caught in a downpour.

Adora agreed they could stay like this until the rain let up.

The rain didn’t stop for a good hour afterward.

Neither of them minded.

~


End file.
